A flexible printed circuit board is known which comprises an electromagnetic shield layer including: a conductive resin layer with thickness of 1 [μm] to 20 [μm]; and an insulating resin layer with thickness of 3 [μm] to 20 [μm] (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).